V Matrix
The V Matrix is what all classes in game work with regarding 5th job Advancement. Advancing Call of the Erdas Once you reach Level 200, the Memory Keeper will contact you to see if you're ready to attempt the 5th Job Advancement. He will allow you to access The Erda Flow, which tells you that the Black Mage is trying to harness the energy of the Erda. Preparing for Power Once you explain to the Memory Keeper what you encountered, he will have the Temple Keeper make sure you are worthy of accepting a higher power. You must have have a minimum of 100 Star Force, as well as a minimum of 10 Stars on your weapon. Once you have achieved this, you will pass the Temple Keeper's test, and send you back to the Memory Keeper. Blessings of the Goddess After returning to the Memory Keeper, he tells you that you need to receive the blessing of the goddesses of Maple World, Grandis, and Tynerum, accessible through Horizon Portals in certain maps. Each of the goddesses will give you a test to see if you're worthy of passing, and reward you with an Arcane Stone. The tests are as follows: *The Goddess of Maple World, accessible through a Horizon Portal in Bowman Instructional School, will ask you which cause you are fighting for (that varies based on your class; e.g. Phantom is asked if he is fighting for his friends who sealed the Black Mage, or Empress Cygnus (Aria's successor). *Goddess of Grandis, accessible through a Horizon Portal in Great Temple Interior, will ask you to defeat Magnus in Easy, Normal, OR Hard mode. *Goddess of Tynerum, accessible through a Horizon Portal in Deserted Camp, will move the Horizon Portal to another map in the Dark World Tree (one of three maps: Upper-left Stem; Upper Stem Crossroad, or Upper-right Stem), and tell you to find it within 5 minutes. Record of Power Once you complete the tests of each goddess, you will have an Arcane Stone from each one. The Memory Keeper will grant you the 5th Job Advancement, all 3 of your main Skill Nodes based on your class, and 5 regular Nodestone. The Memory Keeper will tell you that you can fill up each Arcane Stone with 500,000,000 (500 million) EXP. You can only fill up one stone at a time. For each stone you fill, you will be given a Goddess EXP Potion, granting you an additional 500,000,000 EXP each as a reward for filling up each stone. A Greater Power Finally, the Memory Keeper will teach you about Arcane Power, which is needed to damage enemies in the area created by the Black Mage with the Erda's power, Arcane River. First, he will have you defeat 10 Happy Erdas without any Arcane Power (dealing 10% damage due to the lack of Arcane Power) to show you how tough the enemies are. He will then lend you a plain Arcane Symbol that cannot level up, but will be acceptable for the time being as you help Kao out in the first area, Vanishing Journey... To learn more about Arcane Symbols, visit this page. V Matrix Every class in the game will receive the V Matrix system upon advancing to 5th Job. This system will allow you to customize your skills so that you can choose what skills to work on. You will start out with 4 slots at Level 200, and gain an additional slot every 5 levels, and each slot will be taken up by one of the following types of Nodes: *'Skill Node': Grants a special skill for all classes, your class, or certain groups of classes. *'Boost Node': Grants a node that boosts the final damage for 3 skills of a class by varying amounts based on the class and skill (meaning the skills will only belong to 1 class). These can reach up to Level 25 on a single node without Matrix Points, but can be combined with another Boost Node to reach up to Level 50. **On top of final damage, these give additional boosts at Level 20 and Level 40. Most Boost Nodes give either Mob Count +1, +5% Critical Rate, or +10% Damage against normal monsters at Level 20, and +20% Ignored Enemy Defense at Level 40. *'Special Node': Grants a special buff after achieving certain conditions (such as attacking a certain number of times or using a Rune). Note that these nodes only last 7 days (168 hours / 1 week), so it might be recommended to disassemble the Node, as discussed later on. When it comes to Boost Nodes, it is recommended to obtain 3 useful skills for your class within the same node, rather than skills that you do not use. As for Skill Nodes, the skill categories are as follows (for more information on each skill, click the respective skill): |-|Common= ;All Classes: * Rope Lift * Decent Mystic Door * Decent Sharp Eyes * Decent Hyper Body * Decent Combat Orders * Decent Speed Infusion * Blink * Erda Nova * Will of Erda * Decent Holy Symbol * Erda Shower * True Arachnid Reflection (only obtainable by completing [What Will Left|[Esfera What Will Left]], can only be enhanced with Mirror World Nodestones and Experience Nodestones) ;All Maple World Heroes (Explorers, Heroes of Maple, Resistance (excluding Demon), and Beast Tamer): * The blessing of Maple World's goddess ;All Cygnus Knights (including Mihile): * Phalanx Charge * Empress Cygnus's Blessing * Transcendent Cygnus's Blessing **Note that Empress Cygnus's Blessing is upgraded into/replaced with Transcendent Cygnus's Blessing upon completing [Cygnus Awakens|[Moonbridge Cygnus Awakens]] ;All Heroes of Maple: * Freud's Wisdom ;All Other World Heroes (Demon Slayer, Demon Avenger, Kinesis): * Otherworld Goddess's Blessing ;All Demons: * Defender of the Demon ;All Resistance (except Demon): * Resistance Infantry ;All Sengoku: * Sengoku Force, Assemble! * Princess Sakuno's Blessing ;All Grandis Heroes (Kaiser, Cadena, Angelic Buster, Illium, Ark, and Hoyoung): * Blessing of Grandis ;All Nova: * Might of the Nova ;All Flora: * Conversion Overdrive |-|Warriors= ;All Warriors: * Weapon Aura * Impenetrable Skin ;All Explorer Warriors: * Blitz Shield ;Hero: * Burning Soul Blade * Worldreaver * Instinctual Combo ;Paladin: * Divine Echo * Hammers of the Righteous * Grand Guardian ;Dark Knight: * Spear of Darkness * Radiant Evil * Calamitous Cyclone ;Dawn Warrior: * Celestial Dance * Rift of Damnation * Soul Eclipse ;Mihile: * Shield of Light * Sword of Light * Radiant Soul ;Aran: * Maha's Fury * Maha's Carnage * Fenrir Crash ;Demon Slayer: * Demon Awakening * Spirit of Rage * Orthrus ;Demon Avenger: * Demonic Frenzy * Demonic Blast * Dimensional Sword ;Blaster: * Rocket Punch * Gatling Punch * Bullet Blast ;Hayato: * Battoujutsu Zankou * Iaijutsu Phantom Blade * Battoujutsu Ultimate Will - God of Blades ;Kaiser: * Nova Guardians * Bladefall * Draco Surge ;Zero: * Transcendent Rhinne's Prayer * Chrono Break * Twin Blades of Time * Shadow Flash |-|Magicians= ;All Magicians: * Mana Overload * Ethereal Form ;All Explorer Magicians: * Unreliable Memory ;Arch Mage (Fire, Poison): * DoT Punisher * Poison Nova * Elemental Fury ;Arch Mage (Ice, Lightning): * Ice Age * Bolt Barrage * Spirit of Snow ;Bishop: * Benediction * Angel of Balance * Peacemaker ;Blaze Wizard: * Orbital Inferno * Savage Flame * Inferno Sphere ;Evan: * Elemental Barrage * Dragon Slam *FUSION: Wyrmking's Breath *RETURN: Ludicrous Speed * Elemental Radiance **Note that Dragon Slam, Wyrmking's Breath, and Ludicrous Speed level up with the same Node. ;Luminous: * Gate of Light * Aether Conduit * Baptism of Light and Darkness ;Battle Mage: * Aura Scythe * Altar of Annihilation * Grim Harvest ;Kanna: * Yuki-musume Shoukan * Spirit's Domain * Liberated Spirit Circle ;Beast Tamer: * Champ Charge * Cub Cavalry * Aerial Relief ;Kinesis: * Psychic Tornado * Ultimate - Mind Over Matter * Ultimate - Psychic Shockwave ;Illium: * Crystal Ignition *REACTION: Reaction - Spectral Blast * Templar Knight * Crystalline Spirit **Note that Crystal Ignition and Reaction - Spectral Blast level up with the same Node. |-|Bowmen= ;All Bowmen: * Guided Arrow * Vicious Shot ;All Explorer Bowmen: * Fury of the Wild ;Bowmaster: * Storm of Arrows * Inhuman Speed * Quiver Barrage ;Marksman: * Perfect Shot * Split Shot * Surge Bolt ;Pathfinder: * Nova Blast * Raven Tempest * Obsidian Barrier *DELUGE: Obsidian Barrier (Deluge) *BURST: Obsidian Barrier (Burst) *TORRENT: Obsidian Barrier (Torrent) **Note that Obsidian Barrier, Obsidian Barrier (Deluge), Obsidian Barrier (Burst), and Obsidian Barrier (Torrent) level up with the same Node. ;Wind Archer: * Howling Gale * Merciless Winds * Gale Barrier ;Mercedes: * Spirit of Elluel * Sylvidia's Flight * Irkalla's Wrath ;Wild Hunter: * Jaguar Storm * Primal Fury * Primal Grenade |-|Thieves= ;All Thieves + Xenon: * Venom Burst * Last Resort ;All Explorer Thieves: * Shadow Walker ;Night Lord: * Throwing Star Barrage * Shurrikane * Dark Lord's Omen ;Shadower: * Shadow Assault * Trickblade * Sonic Blow ;Dual Blade: * Blade Tempest * Blades of Destiny * Blade Tornado ;Night Walker: * Shadow Spear * Greater Dark Servant * Shadow Bite ;Phantom: * Luck of the Draw * Ace in the Hole * Phantom's Mark ;Xenon: * Omega Blaster * Core Overload * Hypogram Field: Fusion ;Cadena: * Chain Arts: Void Strike * Apocalypse Cannon * Chain Arts: Maelstrom |-|Pirates= ;All Pirates + Xenon: * Loaded Dice * Overdrive ;All Explorer Pirates: * Pirate's Banner ;Buccaneer: * Meltdown * Lord of the Deep * Serpent Vortex ;Corsair: * Bullet Barrage * Target Lock * Nautilus Assault ;Cannon Master: * Cannon of Mass Destruction * The Nuclear Option * Monkey Business ;Zen: * Fiery Dragon Storm * Flame Tiger Miasma * Oriental Fury ;Jett: * Gravity Crush * Suborbital Strike * Allied Fury ;Thunder Breaker: * Lightning Cascade * Shark Torpedo * Lightning God Spear Strike ;Shade: * Spirit Flow * Spiritgate * True Spirit Claw ;Mechanic: * Doomsday Device * Mobile Missile Battery * Full Metal Barrage ;Angelic Buster: * Sparkle Burst * Superstar Spotlight * Mighty Mascot ;Ark: * Abyssal Recall * Infinity Spell * Devious Nightmare *SPECTER: Devious Dream **Note that Devious Nighmare and Devious Dream level up with the same Node. Enhancing Nodes Any Skill Node or Boost Node can be enhanced up to Level 25 in a single node. To enhance a Skill Node, you must obtain an identical node to the skill you want to enhance; for example, for Howling Gale, you must have a Howling Gale node. To enhance a Boost Node, the top skill on the trio must be identical to one that you want to use to enhance the skill (for example, if you have a node with Song of Heaven, Trifling Wind III, and Storm Bringer (in order), you can use any node that has Song of Heaven as the top skill to enhance it.) To enhance a node, you must talk to a Node Master in certain areas of Arcane River in order to open the UI (in Vanishing Journey, you must talk to Archelle; in Chu Chu Island, you must talk to Lyon after completing the questline, and in Morass, you must talk to Hirrel; Lachelein, Arcana, and Esfera currently do not have Node NPCs). You can obtain Nodestones from any monster in the Arcane River region, as well as from other players or in special events. Disassembling and Crafting Nodes Nodes can be crafted based on your needs (mostly for enhancing), as well as disassembled if not needed. To disassemble a node, talk to a Node Master, and you can disassemble any nodes you do not need, and you will receive Node Shards based on the type of nodes. With these shards, you can craft a node of your choose, or a Nodestone for 35 shards. The amounts are as follows: *'Boost Node': 10 Node Shards (Disassemble) / 70 Node Shards (Craft) *'Skill Node': 40 Node Shards (D) / 140 Node Shards © *'Special Node': 50 Node Shards (D) / 250 Node Shards © The Boost Node you craft will be based on the top skill that you are trying to upgrade. Note that the Special Node will also last 7 days. Matrix Points For every level you gain past 200, you will obtain 1 Matrix Point, which can be used to level a node slot of your choice by up to 5 additional levels. This will also you to level each individual node up to Level 30 (giving a total of Level 60 between 2 Boost Nodes). Category:Elements